


The fate of two brothers

by Reika77



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika77/pseuds/Reika77
Summary: His blood had the flavor of memories. I felt it enter in me like a wave bittersweet ... I cried, and screamed, before sinking my teeth into the neck of Ichiru...





	The fate of two brothers

His blood had the flavor of memories. I felt it enter in me like a wave bittersweet ... I cried, and screamed, before sinking my teeth into the neck of Ichiru. And I continued to cry as I fed on him, while I was doing mine his life. Tears on my lips mingled with blood ... I felt all the pain, the anger, the sadness that my brother had felt over the years, but I also sensed his affection, the affection that I believed dead forever, hopelessly lost, and that instead had never stopped beating in our hearts.  
"Live and realize your purpose ..." he told me, his voice broken by the typical tiredness of someone about to leave this life. And his life, my brother, he was giving me. He had shot with Bloody Rose to force me to drink his blood. He did it to save me, and I hadn't been able to pull back ...  
The tears was burning on my face, as in my throat was burning the lifeblood that sip by sip began to run through my veins giving me a renewed strength.  
Then, suddenly, a disarming sense of peace took hold of me. Ichiru was dying in my arms, but I felt that at last his suffering had dissolved.  
"Zero and I we'll be back one again..."  
The thought of my brother reached me, as if he wanted to comfort me for the crime I was committing, as if to make me understand that I was not taking his life, but I was giving it to him ...  
After I had turned away my mouth from his neck, I continued to hug him for a while. I hugged his body lifeless, perhaps hoping to retain this way his soul. I didn't want to let him go, but it was too late ...  
I deposited Ichiru on the ground. Around him, the blood flowed from the mortal wound that Rido Kuran had inflicted him. I looked at him. He seemed serene. I stopped crying and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I turned and walked to the door. I paused in the doorway for a moment. And in that moment I realized that Ichiru wasn't dead, but he was alive inside me, and he would be forever. I had finally found my brother ...

These characters don't belong to me but are property of Matsuri Hino.


End file.
